Save the Rave
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: Flaky's parents don't give to bananatacos about her unless it effects the family, Flippy's parents are daed but they cared. In this world how can troubled teens express their angst and hatred? RAVE! I don't like writing summaries so that's all read or not


I know I posted a different sotry I didn't give up on it but all my techno possessed me and forced me to write this. If you no-likey raves GTFO! DX

XxXx Flaky XxXx

Cool crisp wind fluttered over my body, I stood on a lush green hill overlooking the water below me I didn't have a care in the world all I had to do was...well...whatever I wanted to, this was my playground and I loved it. The wind blew in the opposite direction and flakes of dandruff danced before my face, I wrinkled my heart-shaped nose and wipe my quills down with my paws. When the wind complied with me and blew in the direction I desired I spotted a yellow rabbit, a pink chipmunk, two green raccoons, and a purple beaver. I waved to my friends and ran down to them, they all looked up at me and smiled back waving gleefully. In my haste I tripped over my feet and rolled down the hill towards them, my quills stuck out in shock and I barreled into something like a cannon ball and sent us both careening into the lake. I opened my eyes in a cloud of red underneath the clear blue water, when I tried to swim up something was weighing me down. Hesitantly, I turned my head to find a punctured pink corpse dragging me into the water with hatred and disdain for my murdering her. I cried and inhaled water praying someone would jump in and save me, suddenly my prayers were answer...by a demon. All my other friends dove it and helped her pull me down with evil smiles on their faces, in the bottom of a lake a giant chick-fish with sharp teeth and clawed fins snapped at my body pulling my lower half clean off. I screamed and inhaled more water, not satisfied with my waist and legs the beast came back for more opening its jaws wide enough to swallow me whole until it-

I jerked awake crying with my alarm blaring in my ears, my slim pale fingers traveled tenderly down my side to find my waist and legs were still attached. I flopped backwards on the bed in relief and looked over at my digital clock, 5:45 am it blinked, I blinked back and disabled the alarm for another day. I smiled and swung my legs out of bed to stand and stretch, I wish I was an animal and I only had to live in the forest with nothing else to worry about. In the bathroom I stared at the tiny girl in my mirror a wild mess of red hair practically framed her entire body in its length and thickness. I cocked my head and began to brush it out, after I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and threw on my Akarui Kashiwagi (Joyful Oak) school uniform. After I finished getting dressed I walked downstairs. Downstairs my mom and dad were getting ready and heading out the door, my dad's a congressman and my mom's a real-estate agent. They worry a lot about our image as a family so they have me working on the booked schedule of the perfect child, every day after school I have dance classes from 4-6 then from 6:30-7:30 I have karate. Every other day I have Tennis practice from 6th period to 3:30 after school every other day, and I'm also the Drama Club president, plus all of my classes are AP level and I have straight A's. I sighed getting tired from merely thinking about my life, I toasted bread and took out strawberry jam to try and console myself.

My parents probably don't even care about me, all they want is to look good...well they think about me every now and again and it makes me think that maybe they're just too busy to tell me how they feel. My mom walked into the kitchen and grabbed her keys, she looked at me briefly then looked away.

"Flaky I'm trying to put you into modeling this summer so lay off the carbs, it'll make you fat." She said and walked away, I walked after her.

"But mom I don't want to model, don't you think this summer I can just get a job and come home like everybody else?" I asked, she stopped abruptly and looked at me with sharp eyes.

"Flaky, we want what's best for you that's why your father is a good congressman, that's why I'm the best seller in this state, I've always wanted to be a model and now you have the chance. So you're doing it. Period." With that mom whisked herself out of the door, I sighed and ate bread in spite.

"I hope I get kidnapped they'd be rescuing me." I bit grabbing my keys and heading out for school.

Akarui Kashiwagi was a tall three story building that looked more like a cross between a college and a prison. In the cafeteria I weaved through the crowds easily with my tiny body and walked to the table my friends and I had claimed since the beginning of the year. The long table had chatting teens sitting on and at it then a pink haired girl hugged me tightly. Giggles let me go and looked into my eyes with a knowing smile. Giggles had short pink hair framing a heart-shaped face, her eyes glistened pink and friendliness. Her boyfriend was Cuddles, I looked back at him his blonde hair was a mess around his face while light blue eyes shone up at Toothy. Toothy was a lean boy with ear length purple hair, he laughed at Cuddles' joke revealing two buck teeth. I hugged Giggles back and sat down, Lifty and Shifty sat in front of me arguing back and forth. They both had animated green eyes and short wavy green hair being twins they were completely identical the only way to tell them apart was by Shifty's fedora. An assistant principle walked by and asked him to remove it, Shifty complied and took the assistant principal's wallet from his front pocket ending the argument with his brother and the chuckled simultaneously.

"How do you guys do that?" I asked, they looked at me and chuckled.

"Heh, 's a gif Flakeh. Ya gots it or ya don." Lifty answered in a British tone, Shifty chimed in.

"S'pose we did tell yew our know hows, whas yew plannin' to do wif info like that?" I shrugged.

"I'm going to rob a bank." I joked.

"Daugh'er of a poli'ical man caught stealin'." They both chuckled in amusement, I huffed.

"I don't care if my dad's the pope it's my life and I can do what I want!" I shouted at them, they just chuckled. I puffed out my cheek in frustration and walked away.

I sat in my 4th period of AP Physics, I finished my assignment for the day and asked Mr. Sniffles if I could go to the restroom he allowed it and I stepped out into the hall leaning against the door with a sigh. I walked across the second floor and looked over the railing at the empty hallways, I felt like I was the only person in the world looking out over the loneliness. I came to a bridge-like section that went to the other wall and had spiral stairs to the first floor, I put my back against the rail and hoisted myself up to sit on it. I closed my eyes and held onto the rail with my hands.

_My parents don't care about me, heck, my dad would probably get the pity vote if I died or turned up missing. My life has me so stressed I have permanent dandruff flakes that my mom makes me use 'special' shampoos for. _I sighed and felt one hand go lax. _I can't deal with the jam packed schedule, I might have a nice house and a car and my own room and I'm a single child...I'm positive my friends would be sad for a few days but they'd get over it. Geez, I might get my own memorial page in the yearbook. _My second hand relaxed its grip but suddenly I grabbed the rail again and opened my eyes.

"I'm being silly, I have to get enough money and get out of there. Plus my friends would care I wouldn't want them to be sad over me for the rest of their li-LI." A sneeze shook my body and my etiquette classes took over making me cover my mouth with both hands daintily and thanks to Newton's Third Law the force that drove the sneeze forward wobbled my body backwards. I watched the ceiling above me shrink as red hair flew forward to frame my demise, I wouldn't scream, I didn't want to, I just closed my eyes and let it happen.

I hit the ground and I didn't feel any pain so I waited longer when I didn't feel anything I opened my eyes and squeaked in surprise. A boy with long bangs and deep green eyes held me in his arms against his chest he was lean yet fit and wore an army camouflage jacket and beret on his head with two dog-tags dangling at his neck. He smiled at me and set me on the ground while I tried to find my center of balance.

"Are you alright?" He asked straightening up, now that I was on the ground he was about a head and a half taller than me. I played with my skirt nervously I was never good at meeting new people especially ones that saved my life. Or thwarted my attempt at suicide. Or helped me cheat death...I could think about this later because now he was expecting an answer. I looked at the ground and played with my skirt more.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. T-thank you very much for saving me." I stuttered nervously and bowed having my hair fall like a curtain around my face.

XxXx†Flippy†XxXx

Flippy looked at the short girl fidget before him, since he was 5'11'' she looked as though she was 5 feet she stuttered nervously and looked at the ground while toying with her skirt. Flippy had seen the girl fall from the rail and he dashed to catch her, he would've fallen to the ground but she was almost weightless. Her long layered red hair swished past the hem of her skirt as a light red covered her cheeks, the principal walked up to them. He was a thin man with short blue hair, an idiotic aura emanated from him, he rested his hand on Flippy's shoulder and looked at Flaky.

"Oh ho, she's just shy but don't worry I'll fix it." He walked over to her and starting shaking her by the shoulders. "Flaky! Calm down!" He yelled, she started to cry loudly until a woman poked her head out the office and ran towards them in heels, she had long blue hair with a light blue streak down the middle. She wore a pants suit, she had a very obvious figure and large breasts, she stopped him from shaking the girl and drew the tiny girl into a tight hug pressing the girls face into her cleavage.

"Principal Lumpy! You cannot shake students, especially not poor Flaky you how easy it is for her to get excited. Poor dear." She scolded hugging Flaky into her chest tightly, Flaky calmed down and hugged the woman back, the principal straightened up.

"But Petunia-"

"No, you have paperwork now go do it otherwise I'll have to do it all by myself!" She reprimanded him and, like a child, he sulked back into the office. Petunia shook her head and wiped Flaky's tears with gentle fingers, and consoled her. Petunia looked at Flippy, who suddenly felt awkward for watching all of this happen.

"Hello Flippy, we're glad that you've chosen this school to attend. It'll be an honor to have you study here, this is Flaky she's one of best Tennis players, the president of our Drama club, and the local congressman's daughter." Petunia said reaching for his hand, she took and put it palm up, then she turned to Flaky.

"Flaky this is Flippy. He's new here, he transferred from the army after becoming the youngest sergeant in command history so I'm sure you can understand the honor it is to have him at the school. So as my personal favorite student Flaky will show you around." Petunia introduced placing Flaky's hand on his, Flaky blushed wildly and looked up at Petunia.

"B-b-b-but Ms. Petunia I-I'm-" Flaky began nervously but Ms. Petunia cut her off.

"Flippy isn't going to bite your head off, don't worry, okay?" When Flaky nodded she turned to Flippy. "She's a little shy." And with that Petunia strolled back into the office, Flippy looked at the timid girl in front of him then looked at her tiny hand in his. He watched her follow his eyes and she jerked her hand away as a blush spread over her face.

"M-may I see your schedule?" Flaky asked him nervously, he handed her the piece of paper and her eyes lit of at the list.

"Do I have any good teachers?" Flippy asked, Flaky nodded at him and smiled a bright smile.

"And then, and then the teacher told Cuddles 'I don't care if you like kangaroo's this pie is unacceptable!'" Flippy laughed while Flaky giggled, at first their conversation was unbearably awkward but once she started to nervously ramble about food, they'd hit it off and other stories and topics flowed.

"Oh my gosh that reminds me of this one time my mom-" He began but the bell rang and Flaky jumped.

"Ah! I forgot my book in my classroom," she flipped her arm over and stared at her wrist, "I'm going to be late to my next class!" She waved at Flippy and he watched her go, at that moment something deep within him stretched and yawned.

_'Where the heck are we, dick?' _Evil asked drowsily, Flippy sighed and looked at his schedule trying to remember where J236 was. After Flippy's parents died Flippy still fought in the war spitefully and somewhere along the line his soul was split in half creating another life that lives to kill. But after a few years of being with Evil they've worked out an agreement they switch every day although war related sounds can trigger a sudden switch, Evil had yesterday so today it's Flippy's turn.

_'At school, I'm trying to find my Body Building class.' _Flippy commented back, Evil scoffed.

_'School! I'm not going to waste most of my days at school, plus you received a full high school education on the base. We don't fucking need to be here.' _Evil protested.

_'It's either this or stay at home all day, at least this way I can meet people my age.'_

_'You can stay home, that's where women belong anyway. I'm not going to school on my days.' _Flippy sighed at Evil's stubbornness.

_'Why do I even have to haggle with you? I was here __first__ remember? If I wanted to I could keep you in there as long as I wanted.'_

_'But then once I'm out I could keep __you__ in as long as __I__ wanted. We're just as strong and just as stubborn so, numb nuts, what do you wanna do?' _Flippy sighed.

_'Can't you just do this for my sake?'_

'_When you beg like that I have to refuse. What am I gonna gain from this?' _Evil asked stubbornly, Flippy thought about it.

'_I don't know I just got here, you might find something you like if you stay here.'_

'_Meh, I better.'_

After school Flippy began walking home, Evil was still talking to him and he was talking to him through all of his classes. Flippy sighed heavily being annoyed with his other half, he began walking past the track field. The large oval brought back memories his old sergeant making them run miles on the endless track.

'_Maybe I should get on the track team.' _ Flippy wondered to himself, Evil scowled.

'_No, nothing else to take up my time, don't forget you still need to find something that'll keep me coming back here.' _Evil reminded while Flippy sighed.

"Lammy you serve." A familiar voice shouted, Flippy looked to his right and spotted tennis courts there were several people playing on the courts but the voice belonged to Flaky. Her long red hair was up in a pony-tail, long legs poked out from under a black skirt, and she was in a black top with a sports logo in white. The girl she was playing with was equally short but with curly white hair and a white tennis outfit while her violet eyes lit up a pickle shaped keychain swung on her hip.

"Flaky you serve I still suck at serving." Lammy complained, Flaky giggled.

"You'll never get better until you practice."

Flippy walked over to the courts and leaned on the waist high fence to watch, Lammy threw the ball into the air and slammed it when it came to the right height. Flaky ran to the other end of the court and swung it back, the girls continued their real-life game of Pong until Lammy hit it high. Flaky ran backwards and waited, it tried to go over her head but she jumped half her height and spiked it past Lammy.

"Crap!" Lammy exclaimed while laughing Flaky laughed with her.

"Just keep practicing, it's your first year but you're really good regardless." Flaky encouraged. "Ready for the next match?"

"Yep, watch one day I'll beat you in a set." Lammy declared Flaky smiled and served, Flippy watched for a little while longer then walked away.

'_What a creeper.'_ Evil snorted, Flippy rolled his eyes.

'_What tennis is interesting.'_

'_Oh yeah it's fun to watch them hit a ball back and forth. Wanna know what'd be fun? If I took that tennis racket and shoved it up their—_

'_Will you stop you don't even know them. This isn't war this is our new house where you __can't kill people__!' _Flippy reminded, Evil groaned.

'_How is it hurting you? You don't know the either they'll probably never talk to you.'_ Flippy laughed.

'_For your information I already talked to and made friends with one of them' _Flippy bragged, Evil scoffed.

'_Which one the one with grey hairs or the short one with no ass?' _Evil laughed Flippy looked back at her.

'_The short red-head and she's really nice plus she does have a good body.' _

'_You have the worst taste in chicks dumbass __and__ you haven't given me a good reason to stay in this dump.'_

'_It's not even the end of the day yet, now I'm going to walk around town and find something you'll mean. A shooting range or something so shut up and let me think.'_

XxXx Flaky XxXx

Once I got home from tennis, dance, and karate I muttered a hello to my mother and father before going to my room and doing all of my homework. I came down for a normal silent dinner, then I went upstairs to take a shower in the shower I washed my hair with the shampoo to keep the flakes out of my hair. I turned off the lights and sat on my floor as I waited for my parents sleeping pills they took every night to kick in at exactly 9:45. I smiled widely and stood up before walking back into my bathroom and shutting the door. I straightened my hair and put in the temporary highlights and dyed my tips while I was at it, once I took my hair down and dried it it looked amazing but I wasn't done yet. I walked to my closet and reached in the back to pull out a tight shredded black tank top that would be more than revealing if it weren't for the red fabric sewn inside. Reaching again I pulled out a plaid red and black skirt, red storm furry leg warmers, and flat black converse. I put it all on and proceeded to do my makeup, on one cheek I placed a heart made of tiny gem stickers then I accentuated it with a red blush. I surrounded one eye in black eyeliner and red eye shadow with another gem sticker, next came the red lip gloss and black lip liner. Finally I looked at the girl before me in my full length mirror, she wasn't the same girl that stood there just this morning. She was amazing and ready for anything she was beautiful and she wasn't held back my any restrictions or expectations but her own. I smiled and creaked open my bedroom window to wave at Giggles and Cuddles below. Giggles' pink hair was teased at the back and gelled in the front while she sported a pink half shirt and matching short-shorts. Cuddles had his blonde hair spiked up into a Mohawk with blue tips, a yellow tank-top clung to his torso as baggy capris with chains dangled at his waist.

"Jump Flaky, I'll catch you." He egged on, Giggles elbowed him and I chuckled. I slowly walked down to the tiny lip of roof that supported my window.

"Cuddles look away." I told him, Giggles happily turned his head before I jumped off the roof and my skirt flew up. I had short on under it but I'm sure at that speed they looked like panties, I walked over to them and we started walking.

We walked out of the town and into the forest where music was heard but we could feel and hear it as we came closer to a pulsating building. This was DB's Party Boxx, a few years ago Disco Bear found this old warehouse and with the help of Handy and some of his other friends he was about to get electricity, plumbing, and other fixtures in it. We opened one of the double doors and the music blared on us desperate to escape, the inside was painted black and splattered with different colors. The lights consisted of several neon colors as well as a few black light bulbs and they did what the music did, get faster, slower, or even shut off; further to the left there was a bar and in the back the bathrooms took up space. Then to the right was the DJ booth, dance floor, and stage; Giggles grabbed my hand and lead me through the crowd and backstage while Cuddles walked over to the bar. Backstage we ran into Disco Bear who immediately smiled at us and gave us a huge hug, his afro was red and orange and he was shirtless while wearing orange bellbottoms with red flames almost covering his platform shoes.

"Glad you girls could make it we're just about to start. Petunia is going first, next Giggles and Cuddles, and finally Flaky can end Perform Platform." DB ran through, Giggles and I nodded before he looked at his watch and took out his favorite headphones. "I'll go start the mix, go out there, have fun, don't drink before you perform, always watch the stage if you miss the cue you miss your set." He said before finally walking away, Giggles and I went into the pulsating crowd and went to the stage to watch Lifty and Shifty perform their favorite song _Psycholunatic._

XxXx†Flippy†XxXx

It was around 10-ish and Flippy still never found a reason to have Evil not kill or even go to school let alone stay in this town. He looked up at the night sky and watched the stars before a cool breeze carried the sound of laughter towards him. He looked up to catch a glimpse of three figures dashing into the woods, curiosity got the best of him and he followed from a safe distance.

'_Ooh, have you given up on trying to find something and you've decided to simply kill people yourself?' _Evil asked, Flippy rolled his eyes as they approached a warehouse.

'_Shut up, I'm just wondering what they're doing in the woods like this.'_

Inside the warehouse was a sea of colors as people moved and pulsed as one on a dance floor. Flippy looked up and saw a DJ booth and searched once more before his eyes landed on a bar. He walked over to it and sat in one of the stools.

"What may I poison you with tonight?" A deep voice asked him, Flippy turned and looked into the deep brown eyes of a tan boy that looked about his age. Long shaggy hair covered his eyes partially and he wore nothing but a loincloth type garment.

"J-just a beer." Flippy answered taken aback by the strangers apparel, his response was a very sarcastic,

"Ooh risk taker, coming right up." Flippy watched him reach under the counter and hand him an ice cold beer, Flippy noticed him watching as he opened it and drank. So instead of addressing it Flippy watched the other bartender, it was a slim guy with mime makeup on his face. When the bartender continued to stay at him Flippy turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"Don't come here often?"

"That's a crappy pickup line but if you're paying for all my drinks, it's my first time." Flippy answered receiving a hardy laugh.

"You're not my type I prefer guys with…boobs and a vagina but when you get those most definitely come back. Anyway, it looks like it's your first time in here, my name's Cro Marmot but just call me Cro." He introduced extending his hand; Flippy shook it and took another swig of beer.

"Flippy. So what is this, a club where teens can get alcohol?" Flippy asked while Cro smirked.

"A club of a sort, this is DB's Party Boxx with two x's. And that guy over there," Cro pointed up at a red and orange guy giving the current a break, "is DB or Disco Bear." Flippy snorted.

"Everybody is really colorful here aren't they." Cro raised an eyebrow.

"At a rave shouldn't they, but look at the stage I think you'll find something more interesting, it's time for the Perform Platform."

Flippy turned and looked at the stage as a familiar face, his mouth gaped open at the sight of the school secretary in a tight blue dress with blue glow sticks around her wrists and a giant staff-like glow stick in her right hand. Flippy spat out his beer and choked on it, Cro looked at him briefly and laughed.

"You go to Akarui Kashiwagi huh?" He asked while Flippy only nodded.

"Yeah, I _never_ would've expected to find her here. She seemed so professional." Flippy stated regaining his composure, Cro shrugged as they both looked back at the stage.

"Everybody needs to vent."

Petunia was a really good dancer and the song she'd chosen was creepy but pretty at the same time. Up next were two of the three people Flippy saw earlier, they were bright in pink and yellow and they're song was sickeningly happy and lovey.

"That's Cuddles in the yellow and Giggles in the pink, they're a couple." Cro explained, Flippy looked at the stage and nodded.

"I like to see people express themselves and don't hide their nature." Flippy stated, Cro raised an eyebrow.

"Random…"

"No I mean how they're both girls and they're that open about their relationship." Flippy explained, Cro literally burst into laughter, banging the counter with a fist and everything.

"Flippy ones a guy!" He exclaimed and Flippy, once again, choked on his beer, Cro patted his back and handed him another one.

"That is on the house since you made me laugh so hard I almost pissed my loincloth." Flippy chuckled and looked at the stage as the next person stepped on. This time he froze in place as he looked at Flaky, her hair had black streaks and tight clothes revealed the figure her uniform and athletic clothes hid. Only this time she had a red hula-hoop dangling around her waist.

"That's Flaky, put your tongue back in your mouth, she hasn't ever started dancing yet." Cro said with his amused tone edged with something else. Flippy watched the short girl move her body to the music wearing glow-sticks around her ankles and a bright red hula-hoop swung at her waist while she moved and swung something like nun-chucks in her hands. Her body flowed like water with the beat, while she closed her eyes and moved her hips to keep the hula-hoop animated. She got really into the music and the people watching clapped to the beat while she danced harder, whipping her hair around her. Flippy watched her set the stage on fire, she moved differently than the others, her moves had a purpose as she put all of herself into the music. The song ending abruptly and in the same instant it did she let everything fall to clatter on the stage, people clapped for her making her blush at them while waving and jumping off stage.

The whole gang made their way over to the bar and high fived Cro and the little mime boy, up close Flippy could tell that the yellow one of the questionables was a boy. A man wearing a hardhat, black T-shirt, and a tool belt came up to Petunia and gave her a hug from behind with nubs for arms. Flippy assumed that was her boyfriend, she looked at Flippy and they locked eyes for a moment before something clicked in her mind.

"Well, word gets around quicker than I thought." She said to her drink that Cro set on the counter, Cuddles looked over and his mouth hung open.

"Flaky is that the guy you were talking about!" He yelled pointing at Flippy, Flaky was drinking a sprite and choked on it to the point of coughing some up when Cuddles yelled and pointed. Flippy waved at Flaky, her face went bright red and she waved back Giggles hit Cuddles and he shrugged.

"What he didn't do anything wrong, he saved her life." Cuddles explained Cro, leaned against the counter.

"Oh really how so?" He asked, they looked at Flippy who rolled his eyes and explained. Once he was done Cro shrugged, and began cleaning a glass. The mime boy made hand gestures that Flippy couldn't follow but apparently everybody else did.

"Mime's right Cro you're just jealous." Handy chuckled, Cro threw a cold bear at his face.

"Think fast, Handy-boy." Handy smirked and moved a nub up to catch it, he remembered he didn't have hands at the last second and ducked before going 'HRM!' and making an irritated face.

"Ass."

They all went on joking and talking then they soon dispersed into their own private conversations, Flippy turned to Flaky and figured he might as well talk to her since he had a few more minutes before Evil would talk over.

"So Flaky, this is what you're really like?" Flippy asked, she blushed and looked at her leg warmers.

"I guess, b-but how did you find this place?" She asked sipping her sprite.

"I like to walk around at night sometimes, it's quite and well you never know what you hear." Flippy answered technically not lying.

'_Tell her you were stalking her and her friends.' _ Evil encouraged, Flippy shook his head and placed the beer on the counter.

'_I wasn't stalking I was curious.'_

'_What's the difference?' _ Flaky stood and had a look of joy on her face, Flippy looked at her.

"I love this song! D-do you want to dance with me?" She asked with a nervous smile on her face, Flippy didn't know what to say she blushed and added. "I-I don't want to leave you alone at the bar." She explained. Flippy thought about it for a second and stood up before following her into the middle of the dance floor.

"I don't really dance, so prepare to be awkward." Flippy told her above the music, the floor was crowded and their bodies were pushed together.

"Just feel the music now in a little while the tempo is going to slow." She braced him, Flippy waited for it to slow down and he moved with it. An evil laughed echoed from the track before the mix got crazy, Flippy felt the bass move under his feet and he looked over at Flaky who was moving perfectly to the music. She looked at him and saw he wasn't dancing, then she grabbed his hands and forced him to move.

XxXx Flaky XxXx

He moved slightly but I wanted him to get more into the music, he was still in his comfort zone, I leaned over to him.

"Since you're in the middle of a dance floor if you don't move you with them you could get hurt." I warned.

"I don't dance." He defended.

"Who said anything about dancing I said move." I smiled, because my favorite part was coming up. A womans scream went through the music and I put my hands to my face and fake screamed, then a pretended to look as though I was shot when a gunshot rounded off from the track. I smirked and continued with the music, his body froze for a millisecond after the gun shot but he was much looser about his movements. I got into the music myself and started to dance wildly and lose myself in the demented track, Flippy's hand wrapped around my waist and brought me closer but that happens at raves he could be a partner dancer. As long as he didn't go further than that I didn't mind, when the beat slowed he body rolled into me and forced my body to comply I looked up into demonic yellow eyes and sharp pointed teeth as evil laughter played from the track again. The music suddenly stopped and the lights went out, in the darkness he let me go and a scream then gurgle sounded and when they came back on everybody was in a huge circle around us.

A dance battle.

He had blood on his face and seemed to have notice because he was moving like he'd been dancing for years and going to raves is entire life. His combat boots made his movements strong and added to the feel of the bass in the floor, every cheered and I felt my dancers ego swell up. I was the best dancer in this Boxx and he wasn't about to take that from me in one night. I stomped over to him and took some of the blood off his face and put warrior lines under my eyes before ruffling up my hair and reaching for my back pocket.

XxXx†Evil†XxXx

Evil watched her glare at him with fiery red eyes and reach behind her back, she pulled out a hiar of nun-chucks that had been painted bright red. Under all that hair and with the blood under her eyes she looked like an animal and moved like one with the beat. Her body moved accentuating her curves and her eyes never left his burning into them, Evil watched the girl transform before him and swing the nun-chucks with skill. The way she danced this time made it seem like she was fighting an invisible enemy, her kicks were deadly and she swung her weapon to kill and in the very same second the music began to fade she did a backflip in the air and landed with a split. The crowd clapped and cheered for her and her eyes focused back in, she became aware of what was going on and they carried her away. Evil smirked to himself and walked outside, he shut the door behind him and began to walk in the woods.

'_Hey ass-face.'_ Evil called to Flippy.

'_What? Going to pack?' _Flippy asked sighing, Evil chuckled and touched his face where Flaky had.

'_Nope, I found something to preoccupy myself with.'_

~The End~

Whew that was long! And if you say that's what she said I'll kill you _….because that's what he said…about MY dick xD. Yep that's right I'm a girl and I have a dick and it's better than yours wanna know why?...it shoots chocolate and caramel….. Ok that's enough of me being a perv before I scare my readers off. Should this be a one-shot, I'm writing 2 other stories along with this one….iono if I get reviews to continue I will but if you think this is a good enough one-shot then please say so.

Oh right and they all daned to actual songs

Petunia- Darkness and Magic by Evil Techno

Cuddles and Giggles- Less Than Three by Becky

Flaky- Anima Libera by DJ Raaban

Flippy and Flaky- Nightmare by Titan

{If you guys think of a certain song you want a character to dance to then throw them my way, here are a few I was thinking of tossing in.

Shifty and Lifty- Psycholunatic *look for it on youtube*

Unknown but probably Evil- Ultrasound by Johnny Massacre

Disco Bear- Rev!val X (Showtek Remix) by Brennan Heart


End file.
